


Иди к чёрту, Таша

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Таша слишком буквально идёт к чёрту.





	Иди к чёрту, Таша

Сорвиголова не преследует Чёрную Вдову после очередной встречи в Сан-Франциско. Не нужно: он знает её новый адрес. Зачем-то. Откуда-то.  
Хотя вроде бы давно уже пора оставить всё в прошлом.  
То, что Сорвиголова делает сейчас, вообще необъяснимо. Час назад он услышал стрельбу во время патруля, двинулся на звук — и узнал убийцу, с которой разминулся. Спокойное сердце, лёгкие прыжки, запах пороха и духов.  
Стоило её догнать. Снова схватить за руку, заставить убраться из Сан-Франциско. Она не должна лить кровь в этом городе, где когда-то они… были счастливы.  
Проговаривать это даже про себя — странно. Разве кто-то вообще может быть счастлив с Романовой?  
Разве кто-то вообще может быть счастлив с ним?  
Надо было просто догнать её и выдворить, приправив очередное прощание парой обидных резких фраз. Но вместо этого Мэтт делает то, что делает, и мрачно рассуждает про себя о том, почему у него, блестящего юриста, нет логики ни на грамм.

— Пришёл меня взять?  
Это даже звучит как-то двусмысленно. По старой привычке.  
Таша заставляет Мэтта замереть на пороге — точнее, на подоконнике, и сердце у неё всё ещё бьётся ровно, а в голосе — усмешка.  
— С чего решила? — Мэтт спускает с подоконника обе ноги в комнату и сидит на нём. Не приближается.  
— В гости ходят через дверь.  
— У нас не те отношения.  
Ровное дыхание. Тёплая и влажная после душа кожа, с которой ещё испаряется влага. Капли с волос срываются, звонко разбиваясь о ламинат. Мэтт знает каждый изгиб тела, которое Таша так издевательски прячет от слепого под нешироким полотенцем, завязывая его на ходу.  
Должно, наверное, пахнуть шампунем и гелем для душа, но Мэтт тянет воздух носом, и ему кажется, что пахнет несмываемой кровью. Слишком уж много её на Таше.  
Чтобы неловкое молчание не затягивалось, Мэтт раскрывает кулак. Сыплет на подоконник гильзы и окровавленные сплющенные пули.  
— Ты торопилась, — бросает он, слыша, как гильзы скатываются на пол и дрожаще позвякивают. — Я прибрался.  
Ну да: она же сейчас наёмница, не герой, и улики лучше не оставлять.  
Таша останавливается в нескольких шагах от окна и посмеивается.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она. — Что-то ещё?  
— Я уже говорил. Убирайся из Сан-Франциско.  
— Плохо слышу. Вода в душе в ухо попала, должно быть.  
— Иди к чёрту, Таша, — громко говорит Мэтт, и его голос отражается от крашеных стен необжитой полупустой комнаты.  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Таша и больше не смеётся.  
Шаг, ещё шаг, и Мэтт почему-то сидит на подоконнике как парализованный, будто вдохнул в её квартире какой-то яд. Таша ужасная: Таша слишком буквально идёт к чёрту. Таша помнит, какие поцелуи ему нравятся. Таша помнит, как по-быстрому стянуть с него костюм, и не путается в нём, и Мэтт — от негодования, конечно, — не сразу понимает, что дал себя раздеть и снова сел на подоконник. Без трусов, но в маске.  
— Что ты себе… — Мэтт отрывается от её губ, чтобы вдохнуть, — ...позволяешь?  
— Мы, — поправляет Таша. — Ты совсем не против.  
Это мой член не против, хочет возразить Мэтт. Естественная физиологическая реакция на женщину в полотенце, которая лезет раздевать и гладить по груди и бёдрам.  
Но возразить не получается, потому что Таша впивается в его губы. Как в старые добрые — иногда не очень добрые — деньки.  
Оттолкнуть её и уточнить, что под чёртом в посыле в виду имелся вовсе не Дьявол, Мэтт собирается слишком долго. Потому что не может не вспоминать, что когда-то они были счастливы в Сан-Франциско, а если и ссорились — то ссоры заканчивались быстрым и ярким сексом.  
Когда Мэтт наконец открывает рот, чтобы строго заговорить — уже поздно. Таша садится сверху, перекинув одну ногу через подоконник на улицу, и вместо нотаций Мэтт стонет.  
И толкается в неё.  
Таша движется навстречу.  
— Ты это специально, — всё-таки выдаёт Мэтт, не останавливаясь. — У меня рама под задницей. Мне больно.  
— А когда ты возил меня спиной по черепице — я не ныла. Не помнишь?  
Он сердито кусает её за шею. Потому что помнит. У них было много спонтанных проявлений страсти — и на этих улицах, и в Нью-Йорке. Восхитительно безумных. И Таша тогда так же стонала и так же целовала его за ухом и в ключицы — и пламя, в котором сгорает мир, сменялось темнотой.  
Если бы рамы не было — всё кончилось бы быстрее. Таша бесстыдно стонет на всю улицу через открытое окно, и Мэтт привычно ловит её губы своими губами. Пока он кончает в неё — она стонет ему в рот.  
В эти несколько секунд можно не думать даже о том, что кто-то поднимается по лестнице в квартиру Таши. Люди, которые на ходу щёлкают обоймами, в этом подъезде могут заглянуть только к ней.  
— Говорил же, — произносит Мэтт, тяжело дыша и опуская Ташу на пол. — Грязно сработала.  
— Сам такой.  
— О наших отношениях мы поговорим потом. К тебе идут.  
— Пойду встречать, — невозмутимо отвечает Таша, восстанавливая дыхание. Проходя мимо тумбочки, поправляет полотенце — и цепляет из ящика заряженный пистолет.  
Мэтт торопливо натягивает костюм и понимает: кажется, в этот раз придётся потерпеть Ташу в Сан-Франциско ещё немного.


End file.
